Motorboy
by Chelsea June Saul
Summary: a story bewteen Caius and Athenodora


**Motorboy**

 **A**

" **Hey. Dora. Slow down!"**

" **Aye! Mommy!"**

 **A little girl with blonde hair is chasing leave in the air.**

 **B**

" **Daddy! Here! I got something here!"**

" **Buddy. What's up?"**

" **I got something! Daddy."**

" **Okay, let's see…Well…It's…a branch…of…a tree."**

" **No! Daddy. It's not a branch!"**

" **Then what is it? A stick with…what? Magic? Ohh, yeah. Maybe. Buddy, we have to go. Mummy's waiting for us. Dinner's ready. Let's go, buddy."**

" **Wait, Daddy."**

" **Okay. What? You took the twig? Ohh, okay. Jump in!** **Fasten your seat belt!"**

" **Okay, Daddy. Move! Move! Move!"**

" **You got it!"**

 **C**

" **One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…I got seven!"**

" **So…honey, we got seven Sweet Acacias…Good for Art Creative Lesson?"**

" **Yeah…Mommy, I'm hungry!"**

" **Okay…Some porridge?"**

" **NOOO! Mommy! Hamburger! I want! Hamburger!"**

" **Honey, hamburger is not good for your health. You don't wanna be tall…and gorgeous?"**

" **I want to be tall. Really? Hamburger's that bad?"**

" **Yes, honey."**

" **Fine. Then porridge. But I can have jelly, right?"**

" **Deal."**

 **D**

" **Caius, let's play tennis."**

" **Sorry, Aro."**

" **Okay, I know you want to stay with your silly twig."**

" **It's not silly! Aro."**

" **Of course. I got it. Bye ya."**

 **E**

" **Honey, we will have an overseas travel this vacation. Still have no idea. But daddy suggested we could choose France."**

" **Daddy is crazy about food. He's a foodie. I want to see the Sweet Acacia in Australia. Mommy, is that okay?"**

" **Well, it depends on your daddy."**

" **Daddy's always on me. It's okay! Whoopee!"**

 **F**

" **Hey! You got a motorcycle? Cool!"**

" **Haha! Dad got me one. I just got my license several days ago."**

" **So your dad got this beauty for you? What an extraordinary father!"**

" **Dad always know my will."**

 **G**

" **Mommy, did you see my Sweet Acacia?"**

" **Honey, what's wrong?"**

" **Missing! They are gone!"**

" **Honey, do you remember the last place you saw them?"**

" **Here, Mommy. I don't know! It's here!"**

 **H**

" **Caius, I'm gonna get married this Saturday."**

" **Whom?"**

" **Sulpicia."**

" **She's a good girl."**

" **Yeah. Would you come?"**

" **Sure. I'm your best man. Right?"**

" **Yeah."**

 **I**

" **A: I buried my twig under the Heeyp. Though I'm not sure whether you could receive. A, I got the Sweet Acacia…Seven…"**

 **J**

" **Who am I?"**

" **You are a man."**

" **A man?"**

" **Yeah. A man."**

" **But someone told me I'm 'boy'."**

" **Liar! You… are…a man!"**

" **My…boy…"**

 **K**

" **Mom, do you want to have a granddaughter?"**

" **Yeah, of course. But you don't want to have one, right? Honey, I know you. It's okay. I just worried that you will feel lonely someday."**

" **Oh, mom…You are sweet! Hug. Hug."**

 **L**

" **Where is your motorcycle, dude?"**

" **I sold it to Aro."**

" **Really? You are keen on it. Why?"**

" **Dad, I need some money."**

" **You need some money. Just tell me. You think I won't give you? Wait…Money for what? Drug? Gun?"**

" **Stop! Dad."**

" **Then what?"**

" **Just a stainless steel box."**

 **M**

" **Your twig…My Sweet Acacia…not mine anymore."**

 **N**

" **Where are you, Jenny? Jenny? Where are you?"**

" **Jacob…Jacob…Jacob…"**

" **Spring has finally arrived."**

" **Jacob…"**

 **O**

" **My boy…My love…I miss you a lot. As long as you love me, I would do everything I can. No matter how hard it is, I love you, Jacob."**

 **P**

" **Babe, I want to tell you I miss you. Do you feel lonely? I want to change, change for you. I will treasure your Sweet Acacia, my Sweet Acacia."**

 **Q**

" **I don't care where you're from, who you are. You are my Jacob. You are my sunshine. You are my Sweet Acacia. Jacob…Jacob…Jacob…I got your twig, your magic. Now, I own it."**

 **R**

" **Caius, your call."**

" **Okay, I got it. Sagittarius Lab, SE, Caius."  
"Okay, so…new…chemical element…Wait, are you sure? Natural? Okay, yeah, I'll get there in 15 minutes. Don't touch."**

" **Alec, tell me the details."**

" **Okay, Eucalyptus in this area are rotting. But we don't know the reason. So we have to dig out Eucalyptus and we find this 'thing'."**

"' **Thing'? Okay. Then unknown. Where is the 'thing'?"**

" **Here."**

" **Okay, black…in pieces…Have you compared it with known elements?"**

" **We did, but found nothing. So I think maybe it's unknown. Then I call you."**

" **Okay. I will take this piece to the Lab."**

 **S**

" **Dora, honey. Does the Sweet Acacia really that attractive?"**

" **Yeah, mommy. Cute and pure."**

" **Mommy cannot understand you, honey. I mean it's just flower."**

" **Mommy always cannot understand."**

 **T**

" **See…Jacob: Is that okay I call you Jacob? Actually, I don't know whether you can receive this message. But I really want to tell you something happened in my life.**

 **Might be a little bit disturbing. Anyway, I just lost one Sweet Acacia yesterday. I don't know what happened. It just disappeared right before my eyes. It's like a magic. So horrible!"**

" **Wait…Jacob? Caius, she calls you Jacob? Wow! I mean, crazy! Right?"**

" **Aro! May I?"**

" **Sorry, go on."**

"… **Well. Okay. Ahem. How's your day? Tell me.—Athenodora"**

" **Dude, this girl must fall in love with you. I bet."**

" **I don't know. You bet? Why?"**

" **Oh, you bookworm!"  
"What? Aro!"**

 **U**

" **Fleeting joy."**

" **What? Ace? What are you saying?"**

" **Nothing."**

" **Please…what joy?"**

" **Fleeting…joy…Sweet Acacia…"**

 **V**

" **Sweet Acacia…Don't leave me alone. Daddy…Where are you?"**

 **W**

" **Jane, thank you. I'll take her. Hey, little beauty! Mommy's here. You are not alone. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you…"**

 **X**

" **Twig. Twig. Magic. Twig. Twig. Magic."**

 **Y**

" **Heeyp, tell him my fate."**

" **Heeyp…Heeyp…Heeyp…"**

 **Z**

" **One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…Sweet Acacia…"**

 **Note** **：** **Heeyp is the tree's name.**


End file.
